


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°91 : « Air »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [91]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drabble, F/M, This will "choke" the happiness out of you :3
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Les origines de la préférence de Darth Vader pour la strangulation de Force.





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°91 : « Air »

**Author's Note:**

> Au programme de ce drabble inédit : brutalité Sith et haine de soi-même. Joyeusetés en perspective, n'est-ce pas ? ;)

Darth Vader préférait l'étranglement de Force comme méthode d'exécution. Il aimait sentir le pouvoir mystique bouillir et brûler dans ses veines, alors qu'il le rassemblait pour écraser ses victimes avec. Il aimait aussi sentir la douleur et la terreur de ses proies, alors que le souffle commençait à leur manquer – d'une façon cruellement lente... –, et finalement se satisfaisait de voir la vie quitter lentement leur regard.

Souvent, il se rappelait les yeux noisette de Padmé, dans lesquels les émotions contradictoires y avaient défilé et s'y étaient reflétées, dans ses derniers moments. Alors il nourrissait son pouvoir de la haine qu'il avait retournée contre lui-même depuis si longtemps, et les victimes sous son joug à ce moment-là connaissaient une agonie encore pire qu'habituellement.


End file.
